


The Darkside

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dark fic, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dungeon, Emotionally Repressed, Erotica, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fanfiction, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, No Limit Negotiation, Not Safe BDSM Practices, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Painplay, Porn, Safewords, Sex Club, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, St. Andrew's Cross, Submission, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Tags, Torture, cattle prod, gagging, please read the tags, read them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's stupid, Rey thought to herself.She had a good life, a good home, a faithful hard working man and a family. She has everything that one could ever want, long, or hope for. Her man was gentle, faithful, loving, successful and attentive to her and her needs. He's a good provider and a better lover. He's just slightly kinky in the bedroom in what should be just the right amount.Rey should be happy. Any normal person would be happy with this.So why does she feel so dissatisfied?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildcat_88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildcat_88/gifts).



> I hope you guys like this new one!! It will be heavily BDSM related so please heed the tags as it's updated! Thank you to the amazing wildcat_88 for being my awesome beta! <3

* * *

It's stupid, Rey thought to herself.

She had a good life, a good home, a faithful hard working man and a family. She has everything that one could ever want, long, or hope for. Her man was gentle, faithful, loving, successful and attentive to her and her needs. He's a good provider and a better lover. He's just slightly kinky in the bedroom in what should be just the right amount.

Rey should be happy. Any normal person would be happy with this.

So why does she feel so dissatisfied?

Rey pondered about this nagging feeling while she pedaled the bike at the gym. The wheel spins and so does her mind.

What is wrong with her?

The dreams keep coming. They keep haunting her. They aren't nightmares. They're something else.

She’s been dreaming for a while about being trapped somewhere. It's a dangerous place. There are violent, evil men there, and she’s hiding from them. But they always find her. Always.

And when they do it starts, her clothes are torn away, and she’s forced down, made to obey, to serve in horrifying and brutal ways. Rey can't remember all the things they do to her. It seems too punishing and violating to recall.

Yet, when she wakes up from the dreams she’s always beyond aroused. Her cunt is slick with her own passion and twice she’s awoken with her own fingers inside of her.

The first couple of times she rolled over and nudged her husband, Poe until he woke up to the happy prospect of spontaneous sex and like any happy, wonderful husband he complied and she spent a few minutes making the sheets sweaty and sticky. Once he thrust into her a few dozen times he climaxed and was spent.

Unfortunately, Rey was not satisfied or spent. He would doze off happy and there she would lie for countless hours aggravated, wet and sticky with a set of sheets that she would need to wash tomorrow.

After a while, she stopped waking him up. He was gentle and caring. Attentive in certain aspects but not enough for her to stop the thought process that he was not at all what she needed.

Rey took to browsing the internet in the evening when she should be sleeping. She'd surf around various risqué sites and look at things that should be disturbing to her but were titillating instead.

Eventually, that wasn't enough either. She couldn't just look at them, she started to touch herself as she looked at the pictures. And as Rey did so, a pattern emerged.

The more degrading and humiliating the pictures were, the more aroused she became. And if there was an aggressive man in the picture, using the bound and helpless woman it was all she could do to not scream in passion as she released the urges she was feeling.

It felt weird. Only sad, lonely guys sat in front of their computers and masturbated to this pathetic, degrading pornography. That was the thing though, she _wasn’t_ a sad lonely guy. Rey was a mature, beautiful woman with a family and a sleeping husband two rooms away with a very serviceable libido.

It was making her crazy.

And then she made it worse.

Rey stumbled on a site that featured all sorts of writing and the writing, naturally, was about sex.

Most of it was drivel. Pathetic masturbation fantasies composed by what she assumed were more sad lonely men most likely living in their parents' basements.

And then she found the story.

_That fucking story._

She thought about it as she peddled away on the exercise bicycle and she felt her pace pick up. It was par for the course.

It had been on a list in the BDSM section and it had been pretty highly rated by everyone else. So she took a look at it and the story just _owned_ her.

Two characters, two normal, flawed human characters connecting in a way she could barely conceive of and doing the things that she was literally dreaming of.

She couldn't stop reading the story. It was ridiculous how Rey obsessed on it, how real the characters felt, how deeply, utterly _erotic_ the sex scenes were.

It was also completely absurd that the author hadn't finished the story yet and left her desperately looking for more. What was worse was that he'd left it on a cliffhanger with no resolution and she anguished to know what was next.

The gear shift on the bike whined with the strain as she peddled harder. It was hopeless. This stupid story got into her head and she kept fantasizing about it.

Rey reached out to the author and he sent her back a completely banal reply telling her that he appreciated her feedback and he was working hard on the next section.

She could strangle him for that, the ridiculous prick. How dare he make a story that compelling and just throw it out there unfinished?

As she contemplated hideous violence against this man she never met, a drop of sweat slides down her nose and splashes on the odometer on the bike. It rolls over onto forty-three and the little tenth of a mile marker spins rapidly as she realized she’d been frantically pedaling for forty-five minutes now.

Ever so slowly, she dialed down the pace until the tenth of a mile marker languidly circles the dial and she stopped and immediately grimaced as her thigh muscles scream their displeasure.

She’d hoped that exercise would give her respite. Instead, Rey couldn't stop obsessing on her dark dreams and that stupid story, plus, her leg muscles feel like she ripped them from the bone.

“Nice job Rey, you idiot,”' she muttered to herself as she staggered over to change. She plunked down on a bench and tried to get her heart to stop pounding. It takes a little while, but she gradually slows her breathing and pulses down to normal levels.

She looked around, and the change room is mostly empty. A slim, young university student strides out of the shower area and slips off her towel and starts dressing in her modest street clothes.

Rey sighed as she quietly eyed her. She's tall and lithe and her body has no stretch marks or scars like hers does. She took little solace that her long, lean runner's body is as flat as a board and nobody will ever accuse her of that.

She felt oddly deflated and yet proud at the same time as she wandered into the shower to try and blast away this obsession with high-pressure hot water. Rey emerged ten minutes later pink and clean and still obsessed.

As she combed out her long dark hair she eyed herself in the mirror. The tiny, pretty girl with long, almost midnight black hair trailing down to her waist stares back.

God her eyes are hungry.

_How is your husband not seeing how desperate you are?_ Is he completely oblivious to this? Can he not sense your screaming _need_? she asked herself.

Rey pressed her hands to her face. It feels like she’s going insane. She can't think about anything else. She’s walking around in a hazy perpetually aroused state and nothing at all seems to satisfy her.

The gym has been a bust. Maybe on the way home, she can stop at that sex shop she spotted the other day and purchase a disturbing dream in a can. Or a heavy-duty vibrator.

“Wait,” she said out loud to nobody in particular.

Maybe that could help. An intense, powerful vibrator. Maybe that could get her mind off... whatever this obsession is.

This new idea compels her, and she rapidly toweled off her hair to a light level of dampness slipping quickly into her clothing. Moments later she is dressed in a snug pair of jeans and a tight little t-shirt that molds over her tiny black underwear. She can’t help but to eye herself approvingly in the mirror.

Rey smiled to herself as she preens just a little in front of the large pane of reflective glass. She does look pretty hot. It's nice that she still has it.

Her eyes _still_ look hungry though.

She sighed and headed out to the car.

The sex shop is less than she hoped for. It's in a strip mall with little parking so anybody watching can clearly see her walk into the storefront clearly labeled 'XXX' and there are two male shoppers wandering around the endless racks of porn DVDs.

This place isn't erotic. It's depressing.

One of the male customers eyed her and licks his thin lips. She can see furtive movements at his waist level and she realizes it's creepy here too.

Rey’s unsure later on if the clerk spotted the man fondling himself or if she saw the horrified look on her face, but whatever the reason the result is the same. She marches out from behind the counter armed with nothing more than a little white can and confronts the pervert pleasuring himself under his soiled overcoat as he stared at her.

“DJ! We talked about this!” she barked.

“W-w-what?!” the stuttering man protests, his left hand hidden beneath the jacket and little movements making clear that he's continuing with his self-gratification.

“Out! Out now! You can't do that in the store!” She yelled.

“Aw c-c-c-'mon Phasma! I just..”

She holds up the little white can in front of his face.

“Awright! Awright! I'm g-g-going!” He surrenders weakly and moves toward the door. Rey’s glad that he's leaving, but he's heading right for her.

Awkwardly, she backed away from DJ and his creepy leer until Rey backed into a wall stocked with jingling items and phallic devices in cheap cardboard boxes. DJ gave her a disturbing, longing gaze as he passed and she forced herself to glare at him like he was a piece of scum as opposed to a creepy guy in a trench coat that makes her stomach clench up.

He oozes out the door and it clicks shut behind him. Rey makes a mental note to disinfect her hands when she leaves.

The clerk wanders over to her and begins to apologize.

“Hey, listen, I'm really sorry about DJ. He's normally not that,” she pauses shaking her head before continuing, “ _Disturbing_.”

“No problem. I'm fine,” Rey reassures her as she wonders if she should take a second shower just for being in his vicinity.

“No really, I'm sorry. I'd ban him if the owners would let me. He's gross, but he spends a ton of money on porn.”

“Somehow I do not find that incredibly surprising,” she said wryly. Phasma laughed out loud.

“Ha! I like you! What's your name?” She says gleefully as she smiles at Rey with a ridiculously broad smile that is marred by one gold tooth.

'I'm Rey.”'

“Nice to meet you Rey!' Phasma said brightly as she looked up at her.

Phasma is unique, without a doubt. She has short cropped hair, blonde almost to the point of white and she's shaved the sides of her head. She has a septum piercing and she's wearing funky clothing that is borderline punk and yet not at all. Rey eyes the ridiculous striped stockings that would look stupid on anyone else but they look quite charming on her. She's tall and lean, even thinner than the runner girl she was envying at the health club, but she radiates a little aura of absurd good humor that sets her at ease.

She seems born to work in a porn shop. It isn't that she seems cheap or perverse, more that she'd take this sleazy little place and spin it into a thousand hilarious stories that would keep her giggling for hours.

Rey likes her. Her demeanor is calming. And with this dark obsession, she hasn’t felt at ease in a while.

Phasma shakes her hand and gives her the grand tour of the store. The grand tour of the store consists of her pointing at one half of the store, making a grand gesture and saying _'The porn's over here!_ ', then turning and making an equally grand gesture to the other half of the store and saying ' _The sex toys are over here!_ '

Rey giggled. She really is funny.

“So... whatcha looking for Rey?” Phasma said with a broad smile.

“Do you always give this level of personal service Phasma?” she asked.

“Only when there's another girl in the shop, so about every four years or so.”

She laughed again.

Phasma grins at her and waits for her to stop snorting. She almost got back to calm and then she burst out laughing again.

“Wow Rey, are you nervous?” Phasma said with a smile.

“Heh... a little bit. I'm looking for a personal... uh... a personal…”

Her voice trailed off and she blushed. It's hard to say it.

“A vibrator?” Phasma asks with a small smile.

“Oh god. Yes, I am.” She’s certain she has turned bright pink.

“This way Rey,” Phasma said with a broad smile with yet another grand gesture and she leads her over to the sex toy section of the store.

She shows a mind-boggling display of vibrators and dildos to Rey. Large ones, small ones along with some that have attachments, controllers and things she doesn't even recognize. All designed to bring her to a glorious, intense orgasm as many times as she can bear.

It's a little intimidating. Rey eyes a black monster with an appalled look and Phasma grins.

“I think that one's just for show,” she said with a chuckle.

“It's bigger than my arm!” she squeaked.

And as Rey looked at it in horror, she sees something hanging on a peg to her right and she stops to stare at it.

It's a pair of handcuffs. A pair of shiny handcuffs with a short chain and a pair of circular keys with a little paper tag stating a price of thirty-nine ninety-five.

And just like that, the urge is back, more powerful than ever.

Rey zoned out for a minute imagining herself on her knees, the metal bracelets tight on her wrists and a similar set on her ankles with nothing else covering her skin. She looked up at the dark figure and all she could see is the whip dangling from his hand...

Phasma snaps her fingers in front of her face.

“You ok Rey? You zoned out on me pretty good there!” Phasma says with another broad smile and just a hint of concern.

“I... uh... I'm sorry Phasma. Sorry. I just... I ... can I buy the handcuffs?” Rey babbled like a confused child.

“Those?” Phasma turns and looks at the shiny metal bracelets. “You don't want those. They're shit.”

“What do you mean?”

“They're made in China, knockoffs. You could snap the chain with a strong tug. Well, I did anyways…” Phasma trails off, blushing a little.

“Wait, you wear the handcuffs?”

“Yeah. Occasionally. When I'm feeling switchy,” She tussles her hair and grimaces, embarrassed by her oversharing. “I had a pair on like that last weekend at the Darkside and the chain snapped the moment I put some weight on it.”

Rey stared at her, ravenous for more information. She's living the life she’s been dreaming of. Phasma and her blonde hair, gold tooth, and ridiculous but oh so cute striped stockings. Phasma who casually breaks handcuffs... at the Darkside.

“What is the Darkside?” she asked, and her voice trembled with desperation and need.

Phasma tells her all about it.

It's a bar, a bar that sits on the seedy side of town. A bar that caters to a special crowd. A bar that has a special back room and if she knew the right people she can go back into the special room and things can happen to her.

Dark, disturbing _things_ can happen to her.

She knows that she will be winding up there soon enough…

* * *

She looks up at the nondescript placard hanging outside the door.

_Darkside – Bar and Tavern_ is all the sign says.

She knows they offer more. If only she could find the strength to go in.

She looked up at the sign and at the door again. She clutches at the black plastic bag that holds the extra strong handcuffs as well as the sleek, black vibrator that Phasma said gets good reviews and is too intense for her liking.

Too intense seems to be exactly what Rey is looking for.

Rey looked up at the sign again then back at her car. This really is a shitty section of town. She shouldn't hang out here. Bad things could happen.

Yes, bad things could happen.

Abruptly she opened the door and enter the dark, dingy bar. It's certainly not much to look at. There are a lot of beaten up tables and chairs along with more than a few televisions around the room showing a random science fiction movie that she doesn’t recognize. A large wooden bar takes up the one side of the room. Someone obviously loves it because it's polished, shiny and beautiful. Gleaming brass rails polished to dullness and then polished all the way back to shiny, circles the bottom of the old school wooden bar.

A large selection of liquor sits behind the counter with plentiful glassware and a reasonably large selection of beers. It's a little odd when she looked around at the empty bar and sees that quiet would be a massive uptick from the silence she hears now.

How is this place even in business?

“Can I help you, Miss?” A rough voice says behind her and she nearly jumps out of her skin.

Rey spun and saw the wiry, hard-looking man reclining on a chair in the corner. A tall glass of dark beer sits next to him. He's wearing a simple black t-shirt with blue jeans and a pair of combat boots that are well broken in. His face is pale dotted with birthmarks here and there and his dark, thick, soft looking hair is down to his shoulders. A scar runs across his cheek, starting from above the eyes and down into the collar of his shirt.

Rey senses he cares little for how he appears.

He eyes her critically. The way a spider looks at a fly.

Suddenly, she feels very small.

"Miss?” he says again, still reclined on the chair.

“Uh... I... was talking with a... friend and she told me... there... there…”

Rey feels incredibly awkward. _Why is this so damn hard_?

“There what?” he asked sounding slightly annoyed, a total contrast to how relaxed he seemed only a moment ago.

”She said there's a special room here. In the back.”

The man snorts and gives her a disdainful look. She winced a little at that. She didn't know why.

“And what would this friend's name be?” He asks casually.

“Phasma. Her name was Phasma. She has... blonde hair.”

“I know who she is,” He states dryly.

He picks up his glass and takes a long pull of the black liquid. Then he sits back and sizes her up again.

He doesn't look at her like the pervy guy in the sex shop does. This is a different look. Before with Phasma, the creep looked at her with pure lust. This gaze is different. She felt like she was being measured, evaluated... judged.

Who is this guy to judge?

“What are you looking at?” Rey demanded of him.

He snorts again.

“Phasma is losing her touch,” He said cryptically.

“What does that mean?” she questioned growing more agitated.

“What it means…” He said with a smirk as he sets the glass on the table. “... is that if you want to see the backroom it's twenty bucks.”

Rey glared at him fishing a twenty out of her pocket and set it on the table. He looks at it and smiles at her.

“There's a two drink minimum.” He says it with a sly smile that has Rey wanting to rip his head off.

“How much are drinks?” she asked calmly versus the raging inside her and tried not to roll her eyes.

“For you? Ten bucks each.” He drawled, the same annoying smirk plastered across his face.

Rey grit her teeth and fished another twenty out of her pocket.

The man looked down at the two twenties, and then looked back to her with a completely deadpan look on his face.

“No tip?”

“Are you going to show me the back room, or not?”

He grinned, and then stood up. He's taller and thinner than she imagined.

“Absolutely, short stuff. Follow me,” And he walks towards the back of the bar.

“My name is Rey, thank you very much!” she said with some frustration. She could not believe how rude this man is being. This gangly, wiry annoying prick walks in front of her and into the shadows...

The plastic bag with the handcuffs and the vibrator clatter onto the floor as she stops dead. She’s seen this before when she was having the nightmare that wasn't a nightmare.

He's tall and wiry and mean looking and he's wrapped in shadow in the back of this dingy little bar. He stops and looks back at her. He doesn't look concerned, he looks annoyed. His face is hard.

“Move it shorty,” He growled at her. “You wanna see the back room or not?”

“Yes. Yes, I do,” And she walked forward through the door with him.

Rey looked around the room and tried to catch her breath. It's everything Phasma told her it was, and more. There are cages and chains and restraints and... things she did not recognize.

“What is that?” she pointed to a wooden triangle standing upright. Chains and manacles protrude from it.

“It's a horse. You ride it.”

“How do you ride it? And by the way, what’s your name?”

“Kylo.”

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, EVERYTHING should be addressed and agreed upon before going through with any BDSM act, any sexual act for that matter. I know this deviates from that but for a while, this will be a dark fic so please keep that in mind.

* * *

“Usually with a lot of tears and gritted teeth,” Kylo said calmly. Rey looked at him with irritation and realized that he's not being sarcastic.

He returns her gaze then shakes his head. 

“What are you doing here anyway, little girl?” He said once again in a monotone voice with a bored look on his face.

Rey didn't know how to answer that, so she turned away from him and continued to look around. From the horrible movies she watched shouldn’t they negotiate, get to know each other first, go through both of their limits. Guess he was just a straight shooter. 

She ran her fingers over a cage that seemed too tiny to hold someone. It looked cramped and confining and terrifying. She felt herself getting wet as she caressed the cold metal.

There's a gynecological table in the corner. At least she thought it was a gynecological table if there are gynecologists in hell. 

Rey continued to wander through the room, touching things that she’s both dreamed of and never conceived of with trembling fingers. The man that let her in the room stood by the door and watched her with a bored look.

She found her words again as she passed in front of a large wooden 'X' complete with manacles on chains. 

“Do you... play back here?” she asked him. Her voice cracks a little. She can feel her pulse beating rapidly, pounding out a rhythm of fear and lust.

“Of course I do. I own the bar.”

“Who do you play with?”

“Whoever the fuck I want to.” There's that growl again.

Rey ran her hand over a manacle dangling from the wooden X, a St. Andrew’s Cross, and looked back at him. 

She knows what she wants. She does. She ’s just afraid to take that next step.

Kylo takes it from her. Calmly he strides forward and firmly pulls the manacle out of her hand. He towers over Rey, his six foot plus frame nearly a full foot taller than she is. She stared up at him and feels frozen, like a rabbit looking at a wolf.

“Do you want to play with me, little girl?' He asked. As he does so, he clicks the latch on the manacle and it pops open. He closes it with a click, then pops the latch and it creaks open yet again.

She opened her mouth but is oddly unable to speak. Rey carefully nods.

He glares at her then leans over and takes her chin between his fingers and looks her directly in the eye. 

“Use your words, little girl. I want to hear you say it.”

Rey’s mouth is incredibly dry all of a sudden. She swallowed and licked her lips. Then she said the words that commit her to everything she wanted and everything that terrifies her at the same time.

'”I want to play with you.”

“Are you sure?”He asked calmly. She watched, fascinated as he slid the manacle over her wrist and locked it in place. 

“I'm sure,” she whispered.

The manacle clicked shut on her other wrist. The chains drew tight against the cross forcing her to back up until her arms are drawn high over her head and held in place with her back against the cross.

Rey swears she can hear her heart pounding. Kylo’s hand gripped her chin again turning her face left and then right. She got the sensation that he's measuring her up again. He pursed his full lips, then nodded and turned back to the door walking out for a moment.

“Where are you going?” Rey shouted after him. She suddenly felt frightened.

There's no response, but she can see the lights flicker and shut off out front. She releases a shaky breath when he walks through the door and back to her. He gives the door a light shove, the hinges creak menacingly as it slowly closes and slams shut. The locks snap in place with a sense of finality.

_ What the fuck are you doing? _ Rey thought to herself.

She felt panic rise up in her as Kylo approaches her again. This was a bad decision. 

The man stands in front of her and runs his hand over his chin, deep in thought, then he inhales and speaks.

“Right. Here’s how it is.”

Rey listened intently.

“I don't give a fuck about what you need or want. We do what I want to do. I'm not interested in your dreams or your limits. I play hard, I'm a mean bastard and I'm not here to negotiate or deal with your bullshit. What’s your safeword in case you’re too much of a pussy and duck out?”

His words are harsh but measured. He has said this before.

“Jakku,” Rey whispered, her face burning from embarrassment. This is not what she thought it would be. 

“'We're not going to be a couple. If you're lucky I'll claim you as property. If you're too much of a pain in the ass I'll toss you aside like garbage.”

He stepped forward and his hands gripped the waist of her jeans and he pops open her pants. Rey squealed as she felt him shove the cloth down her legs. A moment later her black panties are around her knees as well. 

“My name, I’ve already told you, is Kylo and if you're looking for me you can ask for that name. If you ever call me anything other than 'Master' or 'Sir' I'll punish you.”

“Ok  _ Kylo _ ,” Rey responded snarkily.

He cocks his head and looks at her with disbelief. She doesn’t know why she did it, but too late now. 

“All right, clearly we need to set the tone,” Kylo stated.

CRACK.

She reels. Her cheek burned. He slapped her!

CRACK! CRACK!

Her head spins and she saw stars. This hurts! She felt him gripping her long hair and he jerked her head up and then his hand slaps her face back and forth, again and again.

CRACK! CRACK! SMACK!

The last one leaves her ears ringing. Tears well up in her eyes and she can feel the coppery taste of blood in her mouth.

“Now, go ahead and say my name again. I fucking dare you,” He growls in her ear.

She tried to take in as much oxygen as her lungs would let her. It's hard not to burst into tears after that. 

Somehow she kept it together and shakes her head. 

“No, thank you sir... I... I'm sorry.”

He snorts again. Clearly, that was the right answer this time.

“Shall we continue?” He whispers into Rey’s ear. It's oddly intimate and strangely intimidating at the same time.

“Yes sir,” she mumbled.

“Good. I'm glad we got that straightened out.”

His hands grabbed her t-shirt and he roughly pulled the front up and over her head, leaving her arms trapped but her breasts contained in her black bra. They're only contained for a moment though because he reaches inside the lacy cups and pulls first one breast free then the other. 

And then she’s completely exposed to him. 

He steps back and studies Rey’s body. Kylo leans forward and ran a finger across her skin. His relentless touch explored her skin, leaving no scar or blemish unexamined. He ran it lightly across the line on her stomach and asked her a casual yet degrading question.

“You've been pregnant? Bred?”

She shuddered at that harsh word for what she went through. But she knew better than to not answer him. Her cheeks still feel fiery from her last insolent moment.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Breeders have higher pain tolerance.”

That frightens Rey a little.

He reached forward and tugged on her pubic hair. 

“This had better be gone the next time I see you.”

She nodded her head in compliance.

“ _ If _ I see you again,” He said casually.

“You will sir. I promise,” that popped out of her mouth way too fast. Interesting.

“Yeah, yeah... we'll see,” he said with apathy.

He calmly raised a foot and placed it on the crotch of the panties and jeans around her knees and pushed them down to the floor. He bent over and pulled the jeans off her feet and plucked out the black panties. She felt his hand run along the inside of her thigh as he straightens up and abruptly she felt his fingers between her legs at the lips of her cunt.

Her jaw dropped and she gasped at the rough violation. First one finger, then two slid inside her to probe her astonishingly wet sex. Her chest heaved as he casually twisted his fingers around inside her and then slowly withdrew them. They deliberately drag across her clit. Her body shudders involuntarily at the intense and all too brief sensation.

“Wow, you are one wet little bitch,” He said nonchalantly as he looked at the slickness on his fingers.

Rey’s cheeks flushed with heat again, not from a slap this time, but from him stating the obvious truth. A few slaps, her hands restrained, her clothes pulled away, and she has become so inflamed with lust she’s astonished that her need isn't dripping down her thighs.

He leaned forward and wiped his fingers under her nostrils, literally rubbing her nose in it. Rey cringed at this bitter personal humiliation as he paints her face with her own lust. 

His head dips down, and he whispers huskily in her ear.

“You want it don't you whore?”

Even his words have an impact. He degrades her so casually it's unnerving. She never felt less in control in her entire life than she does now and it’s exhilarating. He's so casually vicious that she’s concerned that she just let a serial killer lock her up in a private back room. Nobody even knows that she’s here. Bad call. 

“Y... yes sir,” she stammered. His hand slides down her body, tweaking a nipple as it does. It drifts down her belly and cups her sex, his fingers spreading her lips open again as she realized that she is subconsciously spreading her legs wide apart for him.

Kylo’s fingers drift in and out of her, dipping into the silky wetness inside and coaxing desperate, needy squeals from her lips. She bucked her hips and bit her lip as he toyed with her flesh. She felt it growing inside, building like a fire and getting hotter.

Then suddenly he's no longer inside. His hand travels up to her face and he seizes her hair firmly tilting her head back. Rey groaned at the forceful grip and in disappointment for what he stoked in her and is now diminishing.

“Did you actually think I was going to fuck you, cunt?”

“Yes... yes sir. Please don't stop,” she whimpered.

“You haven't earned my cock you little whore. It's not that easy.”

“No, sir. It's not,” she whispered and resisted the urge to grind her hips against him.

  
“I think I want to play with you more little girl, you don't mind do you?” He asked not really expecting an answer, she would comply.

“No, sir. Please play with me,” she answered, certain her words were literally dripping with lust.

Rey felt something rough slide inside her and she squealed. His fingers tuck it into her and then slowly pull it out. He casually held it up in front of her face, smiling at her as he did so. She stared at the now damp and slick panties she casually put on a few hours ago.

“Open your mouth whore,” He ordered, and she cringed. This is awful.

Her hesitation irritates him, and his strong hand seizes her nipple giving it a vicious twist. She yelped loudly and he takes that moment to cram the damp panties dipped into her lust into her mouth. Rey squirmed on the wooden X as he jammed them deep into her mouth so that she couldn’t shove them out with her tongue. 

Rey stood there for a moment and gagged on the fabric jammed against the back of her throat not realizing that he walked away from her again. She saw him digging through a small closet. He pulled out a couple of items and set them on a table.

There's a long, thick strap of some sort, a small, black plastic device and a roll of black tape. She’s already guessed what the tape is for even before he starts tearing off strips and securing the sodden intimates in her mouth. The electrician's tape he used is rubbery and clung to her skin and hair in an unpleasant way. He finished off by pressing a strand of the thick, black adhesive against her mouth and then wrapping it around several times.

When he's secured it firmly, Kylo turned her face left and right, nodding when he's sure that she can't expel the fabric from her mouth and she can breathe easily through her nose.

She knew this for a fact when he casually pinched her nose shut with his fingers and held it until she started to thrash futilely on the cross, her face starting to turn red. He deliberately kept her from breathing until her vision started to spin and she felt like she was on the verge of blacking out.

He waits until she’s nearly fully lost consciousness and then released her nose. Rey snorted air desperately; grateful that he finally let her have oxygen. As she sucked air through her nostrils she felt something hard lock around both her ankles. 

It doesn't impede her breathing as she slumped against the huge wooden X, so she could care less.

Rey cared more a moment later as he pulled on a chain and a pulley system suddenly yanked her ankles into the air until she hung from both sets of chains with her legs spread wide. He walked back around in front of her and her recent oxygen deprivation and the humiliation of having him gag her with her own damp panties had made her less aroused and more afraid of him.

It seemed like he knew that. Kylo’s eyes get a little more feral as he studied Rey.

He picked up the black plastic device from the table and held it up.

“Do you know what this is, cunt?” He asked.

Rey shook her head negatively. She didn't recognize it.

He pressed a button on the device, blue sparks shot and crackled from little metal prongs. A buzzing hiss filled the room and when he flipped the switch again to turned off.

“Now do you know what it is?”

Fearfully, she nodded. It's a small cattle prod of some kind.

She felt flush like she wanted to throw up. Rey didn't know if she could take that if he used it on her. He walked toward her and she began to tremble like a leaf. She started to whine through the panties taped into her mouth as she felt him spread her lips wide and then she shrilly screamed as she felt the hard plastic scraping against the walls of her vagina as he forced it inside her.

It took about ninety seconds for him to violate her with it. It feels like it took an hour. Once it is inserted, she can't believe how raw and abraded she felt at the painful penetration.

He gave it a little tug and it slid out accompanied by a loud complaint from her as it scratched her yet again.

Satisfied, he went to the table and picked up the heavy leather strap. He smirked at her yet again and tapped it against the palm of his hand. Kylo swung it to get a couple of loud cracks to intimidate her with it and the last one is too hard. A loud crack fills the room and he abruptly started shaking his hand and cursing.

“Fuck!” He roared, still trying to shake the sting out of his fingers.

It's amusing for a nanosecond until she realized that just slapping it on his hand stung badly enough for him to lose his composure in front of her. How will that feel on her skin?

Still muttering to himself, he picked up the strap that he dropped when he accidentally punished his own hand and glared at her.

“Was that funny bitch?”

No. Absolutely not. She vigorously shook her head.

He glared at her for a second. Then he sighed.

“Hmmf. I think the moment is lost. Is it lost fucktoy?”

She really wanted to tell him yes. She shook her head no. That raised his eyebrows.

Why did she do that?

He stared at her with hard eyes. She’s uncertain if she fucked up or not. Does he think she was mocking him? 

Was there even a right answer? 

Why is she so fucking aroused when she should be completely terrified?

He walked around to her side and set the strap on her stomach where it lay in a silent threat. His hand slid around the back of her neck and gripped the long dark brown strands of her hair. He leaned in and looked directly into her face.

“Are you telling me you want to keep going, girl?”

Carefully, she shrugged her shoulders.

“You know I'm about to beat you, right?”

She nodded. 

“And you want to keep going?”

She agreed once again. A quiet part of her notes that he's dropped the demeaning insults. She has his full attention.

Rey could see his mind spin, twist, evaluate. He's measuring her again.

“You're interesting.”

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always to the lovely wildcat_88 for fixing this crap writing of mine. Again, please remember this is NOT a safe way to practice BDSM, no negotiation was made, they never went over limits and talked about how the scene was going to go beforehand. This is not a safe practice of BDSM.

* * *

She saw the gears shifting behind Kylo’s eyes. His hand slipped up her ribcage squeezing her right breast roughly.

She moaned, her body still throbbed with need. Despite all he had done, she couldn’t help loving the disturbing things he was doing to her. His hand slid down her stomach, across the little strip of pubic hair that she maintained and tapped on the end of the little black box he shoved inside her.

Rey squealed. He slid a finger over the button. She pleaded with her eyes.

The wicked grin returns. He presses the button.

She didn't quite remember what happened after that. After the stars left her vision Rey realized that she was still hanging limply from the same chains. There's an acrid smell in the room and her vagina feels incredibly tender. Her stomach twitched. She suddenly realized that the bastard pressed the trigger on the cattle prod and shocked her insides with it.

She can't feel it shoved inside her anymore. Apparently, she either squeezed it out when her body was gripped with spasms or Kylo pulled the cruel little device out of her after she zoned out from the sudden surge of pain.

“Welcome back,” Kylo said as he eyes her. She felt him unwinding the tape around her head. Slowly, he peeled it away from her face until the last sticky strand pulled away. She felt his fingers reach into her mouth. With an eerie sense of calm, he pulled her soaked, sodden panties from her.

She whimpered in the small room, the noise loud in her ears. The undergarment dropped from his fingers hitting the floor with a splat.

She thought he was being gentle, only to realize that he's lowering the chains she was suspended from to about waist height. Kylo unfastened his pants, pushing at the waistband of his briefs beginning to stroke himself.

“Oh god,” Rey moaned.

He watched Rey lick her lips in anticipation of tasting the thick length of him.

“God…,” Rey admitted softly, “Fuck, I knew you’d be big.”

“Open up,” he said, approving fingers shoving into Rey’s hair. Kylo pet gently over the young woman’s scalp, the strands soft and silky beneath his touch. 

Rey took the permission eagerly, opening her mouth wide, swallowing Kylo done greedily without pausing.

Kylo’s hips shifted as he was engulfed by her eager heat.

Rey pulled back as swiftly as she’d dived, running her tongue up the underside of Kylo’s prick and laving the ridges of his frenulum. Rey was an eager thing, moaning like a whore as her eyes fluttered shut in pleasure.

Kylo found himself entranced by the thick sweep of her eyelashes as the girl worked like a fucking pro on his dick.

When she nuzzled his balls as best she could in her position, seeming to savor the heady musk of Kylo’s arousal, he felt a clenching in his chest. An affectionate swell for the young woman that he’d heretofore ignored. There was no way he was getting involved like that.

Kylo had to wonder if she even had a gag reflex as she plunged back down on his cock, fucking the length of him deep into her own throat.

“Christ, your a good little cocksucker, aren’t you?”

As if in demonstration, Rey licked the flat of her tongue right up to the tip, closing her lips around him and bobbed straight down.

Rey, it seemed, had a powerful jaw, sucking down firmly and sending a rush of blood to fill his already swollen cock. He was throbbing, trying to retain the shreds of his control at Rey’s eager ministrations. It was maddening heat and slick. Rey had to have done it many times before to get so good because she sucked cock like a fucking master – and that thought made Kylo feel irrationally jealous. That was so fucked, he had no claim on her. Still, he couldn’t reason with his dark possessiveness or his urge to take her over his knee and spank her for every drop of another’s come she’d had on her tongue. It was wrong, but the wrongness of the whole thing was only making it hotter.

“Such a good girl,” Kylo encouraged.

At her moan, Kylo’s hips stuttered. Rey shot a glance upward with her wide hazel eyes. Kylo could see her repressing a pleased smile around her mouthful of cock. His hands twitched in Rey’s hair, gripping, pulling her away roughly.

Kylo couldn’t help but hiss at the loss as he struggled to gain more control. He shouldn’t have looked at her all tied up for him, barely managing to gulp the whimper that tried to escape at the panting, needy mess of Rey. She was resplendently debauched. Hair sex-rumpled, cheeks flushing with excess spit shining at the corners of her mouth.

“How much do you want it?” he asked, still keeping Rey in place with a fisted hand in the dark locks. She moaned, wanton and trembling from her place on the cross.

“I want it so badly, sir.”

He fucked back into her mouth, thrusting a few more times, filling her mouth with his come. He held her there for a minute before releasing her hair and pulled away. She gasped and coughed. The thick white spend falls from her mouth and dripped down her chin.

She expected to be punished for that, but he didn't say anything to her. He merely stepped behind the large wooden X and pulled a lever.

She abruptly dropped three feet with a choking wail and smacked into the floor. Her rear took the majority of the impact. She laid on her side and rubbed her aching behind. She continued to rub for a moment. He returned from the rear of the large bondage rack and crouched down to look at her.

Rey looked up at him with anger. He'd been so cruel to her. His behavior was borderline sociopathic. He'd bound her, violated her, tortured her, and humiliated her. He used her body for his own satisfaction while ignoring both her own pain and pleasure.

None of those things explain the vague feeling of disappointment she had that she seemed to be done for the evening.

“Put yourself back together and get dressed. There's a washroom out front if you want to wipe the come off your chin,” he tells her flatly.

Then he walked away from her, unlocked the heavy door and strode back out front.

Feeling groggy, overwhelmed, and being filled with a sense of deep, lingering arousal made gathering up her scattered clothing harder than it should be. Her shoes were kicked off to one side. Her panties still lay in a wet lump on the floor. Her jeans are draped over something she has never seen before in her life. It's wooden with circles, slots, and locks. She has no damn idea what it could possibly be.

It's a bondage pants hanger at the moment. She pulled them down looking around for her t-shirt for a minute or two then realized that he never pulled it off her. He just jerked it up over her head.

Her brain is still so overwhelmed and clearly can't process things just yet. She slid her breasts back into the cups of her bra. She moved to pull the black t-shirt down over her face realizing that his come is still plastered all over her chin and cheeks.

She fretted for a moment then decided to go and take him up on his offer to use the bathroom. She contemplated her panties, but they're slimy with her saliva and she can't bring herself to pick up the cold, wet lump of what used to be a surprisingly sexy undergarment.

Quietly she padded out the door to the main bar. Kylo was running a count on the till and washing a few glasses. Another pint glass of beer sat next to him on the bar as he ran numbers through the machine and ignores her.

She waited a moment to see if he'd acknowledge her.

The machine clicked and rattled as it spewed out a long white strip of paper for him. He didn't look in her direction.

Rey shuffled her feet, embarrassed. He was just violently intimate with her. Now, it's like she doesn't exist.

She felt a flush run down her body. This was humiliating.

He glanced in her direction then pointed over to the corner.

“Bathrooms over there. Get moving. I'm locking up in fifteen minutes.”

That takes the wind out of her. She stared at him as he continued to ignore her and do his count. Hurt, she turned towards the bathroom and walked in the door of the ladies room.

It was dingy and dark in there. She wished she'd put on her shoes first because the floor was a little sticky. She wandered over to the mirror and looked into it over the greyish sink.

Her face was puffy, flushed, and shiny from where his seed splashed across her skin. She felt disgusting just looking at it. Abruptly, she turned the water on and splashed searing liquid across her face trying to scrub away this humiliation.

She couldn't believe he did this to her. Tied her up, stripped her naked, played with her and gagged her. Used her mouth with...

Rey felt queasy for a moment. Her tummy did a little flip-flop as she recalled the last hour of violation and shame. She tried to suppress the feeling, but she can't.

_Are you angry that he used you so brutally?_

_Or are you angry that he stopped?_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me life!


End file.
